1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for making a plurality of flexible hoses each having preformed bend means between opposed ends of the hose that tends to return to the shape of its preformed bend means when unbent thereform.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to form a plurality of flexible hoses each having preformed bend means between opposed ends of the hose that tends to return to the shape of its preformed bend means when unbent therefrom, the method comprising the steps of winding a continuous length of a hose means around a pair of spaced apart substantially cylindrical post means so that a plurality of sections of the hose means extend between the post means, heat curing the hose means while the same is in the wound condition thereof on said post means and, thereafter, cutting the plurality of hoses from the thus cured hose means so that each hose has the preformed bend means therein that was defined by its wound relation with the post means. The post means comprise a pair of spaced apart stationary rods each having a plurality of annularly grooved pulley-like members telescopically disposed in axially aligned relation on the rods and the hose means is wound by hand around the post means so that the hose means is received in the grooves of the pulley-like members.
For other prior known examples of hoses that have preformed bend means between opposed ends of the hose that tend to return to the shape of its preformed bend means when unbent therefrom, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,871 to Rodgers; to Moss, 3,288,169 and the Cooper et al, 3,826,288.
For examples of hoses on gasoline pumps that have preformed bend means between opposed ends thereof that tend to return to the shape of its preformed bend means when unbent therefrom, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,544,119 to Wolfe; to Wolfe 2,544,120 and Eickmeyer et al, 2,619,125.